Major Players/Characters
President Michael Cox - Michael Cox is the 1st president of the United States of New Haven and was the 50th president of the United States of America. His political background has been riddling with controversy, especially during his time as Attorney General. Adopting a country in turmoil, Cox is a big fan of secure borders and looking out for America first. His biggest issue is the overpopulation problem and is convinced it's because of the mass immigration the United States has allowed to happen over the past decades. With the help of Chinese President Xi Ching, Cox created the plan known as Operation Grassroots, in order to restart and create the country the way he believes it should be. President Xi Ching - President Ching is the president of China and Cox's partner in crime. Even though to the two countries are known for hating each other, they are both tired of Russia being the world's most powerful country. Russia has heavy sanctions on both countries, and President Cox promises if China helps them get back to a world power, he will change the way he approaches the country and their practices. First Lady Lorraine Cox - Lorraine Cox is the wife of President Michael Cox. Vice President Vincent Neil - The complete opposite of President Cox. Neil has a much calmer temperament, and was long time senator before running for Vice President. He's one of the few people within the government since something fishy about the American attack. General Sam Duncan - 3 star Marine General. General Duncan was stationed in San Diego when the bombs hit. He is a big supporter of President Cox, and was honored to be nominated to run the Los Angeles Contamination Site when asked by him. He's known for his hardcore battlefield tactics, and took those with him to Los Angeles. Katie Daniels - Katie Daniels is a 21 year old girl that studies global studies at UCLA. Her family is very wealthy and live in the hills of Calabasas, California where she was born and raised. Rejecting her family that is bunkered in District GREEN, Katie moves to District YELLOW to be with her friends. After seeing the way life way outside of GREEN and the catastrophic conditions in RED, she forms a rebel group with a goal to break out of Los Angeles. Rick Gates - Rick Gates is a 35 year old ex-navy seal that was sent to Los Angeles to be part of the LAPF after the blast. He knows about the fact that San Diego is one of the many “new havens” in the United States, but is forced to swear to secrecy that he will never speak of it when in the blast zones. Upon seeing the martial law style governing happening in these cities, he’s determined to speak out if he can find the right source. Through the force, he learns of Katie Daniels and immediately becomes intrigued to join her. Chuck Baker – Baker is Rick’s best friend and fellow seal who was murdered at the hands of the government. After shooting a wealthy members of GREEN dead in what was self defense, he was found guilty and sentenced to death by firing squad. Jerry Saxson - Rick Gates' high school friend that is stationed at the Arizona border base. He is their best chance and breaking into New Haven. Dr. Allen Stone - Dr. Allen Stone is a retired physiatrist that is a resident of Long Beach, California. After hardly surviving the blast, he’s deemed eligible to be a member of the Yellow District, however, refused to leave his longtime home where his wife died from radiation poisoning. He's also a historian and has great knowledge of World War 2. After deeply examining the bombing of Hiroshima and what that did to society, Stone is convinced the government is trying to hide something from it's residents. Loretta Stone - Loretta Stone was the wife and high school sweetheart of Dr. Allen Stone. After the blast, she died of severe burns and radiation poison, inciting Allen's conspiracy theories and despair for the government. 'Xing "Benny" Lee -' Benny Lee is an ex- American diplomat and dual citizen. He's been running a private security company in China and has many ties in both governments. After the bombings, he became very curious as to how this possibly could of happened to a country like the USA, regardless of their status at the time. When he begins to use his government ties to poke around, things begin to not add up. Determined to find the truth, Benny uses his diplomatic ties and business opportunities to enter the USHF and investigate.